Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that can transition to a power save mode, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As a power save mode of a certain apparatus, the apparatus enters a power saving state in which power supply to at least some hardware resources such as a scanner and a printer is stopped, and a central processing unit (CPU) is stopped while maintaining at least part of memory contents. Hereinafter, this power saving state is referred to as a deep sleep mode, and transitioning of the apparatus to the deep sleep mode is referred to as entering a deep sleep.
The apparatus enters a deep sleep when the apparatus is not operated during a long period of time. The apparatus may also enter a deep sleep upon pressing of a power switch by a user. The apparatus enters a deep sleep and returns from the deep sleep to achieve a high-speed shutdown for performing a shutdown operation more quickly than a normal shutdown and to achieve a high-speed startup for performing a startup operation more quickly than a normal startup.
As a technique relating to a high-speed shutdown, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-106835 discusses a technique in which, when a user presses a power switch, an apparatus performs either a normal shutdown or a high-speed shutdown after confirming network communication conditions.